Team Minato and the Biology Lesson
by Helzo-Writes-Stuff
Summary: "He hadn't imagined he would have to talk someone through it, never mind Rin of all people." In which Team Minato experiences the horrors of female biology. Rated T to be safe.


It was a blissful, sunny morning as Minato Namikaze stepped into the sunlight shining through a break in the trees.

The mission went astoundingly well, everyone was in good spirits and Kakashi and Obito had even managed to keep off each other's back- for the time being. They only had to make it back to Konoha, and Minato prayed that the trip back would be uneventful.

The leader of Team 7 stood outside the inn where he and his students had just spent the night, electing to get a breath of fresh air while he waited for the kids to wash up and pack their things.

Everything was the epitome of serenity until a horrific, feminine scream filled the air.

"AHHHHHH!" the all too familiar voice exclaimed.

"Rin." Minato whispered in fear, and, true to his well-deserved nickname, flashed back into the room, up the stairs and without hesitating to knock, kicked down the room's door and burst in, kunai drawn reading to defend the young girl from whatever dangers had befallen on her.

It was only then he properly registered that it was only Rin in the room. Yes, only Rin, holding a pair of pants covered in-

"_Oh gods."_ Minato thought as inwardly all panic alarms were going off. It was then Rin fully noticed her sensei in the room.

"Minato-sensei!" she exclaimed, "Something's happened. I don't know what, help!"

It was at that moment her teammates decided to make an, although noble, decidedly poorly timed entrance.

"Rin! Are you ok? I heard you scream!" Obito gasped out in a worried tone, having run from the bathrooms, half-dressed on the lowest floor, all the way up to Rin's room. Kakashi too stood there, kunai drawn in a similar fashion to his sensei's.

"_Shit," _Minato thought_ "of all the times for this to happen. It had to be _here_, like _this_, with the boys, and _ME_." _Being a happily married man, Minato of course was no stranger to the…_workings_ of the typical female. But he hadn't imagined he would have to talk someone through it, never mind _Rin_ of all people.

Then realising quickly the two boys were still there, now gawking in horror at the soiled pants. With Rin growing more and more embarrassed by the second, it looked like she was about to throw them both a decent right hook. Minato knew it was time to attempt to salvage the situation.

"Obito, I think you should go and consider putting on a shirt before the elderly woman across the hall gets an early morning shock."

With one glance up at Minato and a final look at Rin Obito promptly dashed back down the stairs towards the bathrooms.

"And you Kakashi, isn't there some packing up you still need to do?"

"No sensei I'm ready to-"

"Isn't. There. Some. Packing. To. Do?" Minato slowly, purposefully ground out between clenched teeth.

After that, Kakashi too took off. He was stubborn, but he wasn't an idiot, and he knew only too well that the Yellow Flash wasn't someone to be trifled with. Especially when he was angry.

When the two were again alone, Minato slowly approach his, now traumatised, student to begin a talk he didn't want to give and Rin sure as hell didn't want to receive. Once Minato had finished his talk about how "sometimes girls bleed" and, "it's completely natural" and, "I'm sure the boys will forget soon" a horrified Rin shoved the dirty night pants in her knapsack and trudged wearily out of the inn.

They long walk back to the village was rife with tension, Rin looking down with a embarrassed blush present on her cheeks, Kakashi looking straight at the road ahead, not-so mildly traumatised, and Obito, looking at Rin in an astounded way.

"So Rin," Obito started, "why were your pants covered in blood?"

As Rin let out a held in scream, she unleashed all the pent up embarrassment she had onto Obito in a flurry of flying limbs and screams of pain. Even Kakashi was victim to her uncharacteristic display of aggression.

Minato let out a long, exhausted sigh, "I am going to need so, so much therapy after this."

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was ok, if I've made any mistakes forgive me, the story hasn't been beta'd and I haven't a seen that many Naruto episodes so yeah...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
